Alexa
(young sister) | hometown = | residence = None | story debut = TBA | movie debut = }} Alexa (パンジー Pansy) is a journalist from in the region. Currently on a sabbatical, she traveled to Hora due to its similarities to her own home region, and her interest in starting a journey far from home. She is traveling alongside Jason Reid and Misty, joining the group soon after Ivory left. Appearance Personality Since her debut, Alexa is shown to be rather forgetful, a trait her Gogoat seems to have gotten used to. She is shown to be able to easily get so engrossed into an activity she's working on that she becomes oblivious to her surroundings, even in the event of Team Rocket attacking. Alexa is very cheerful and enthusiastic, and quite often shows more enthusiasm for events than Jason, five years her junior. In fact, Alexa shows a childlike fascination with new objects and places, and as such, the Hora region can be seen as the ultimate dream for her. When her excitement reaches critical levels, Alexa is known to pepper her sentences with phrases or words in French. She also happens to get along very well with Jason; the two hit it off immediately, and she is shown to be able to console him in the event his attitude takes a turn for the worst, something Misty notably fails to do without resorting to some form of violence. Synopsis Equipment *'Various Journalist Devices': Alexa, normally, carries with her a camera as well as other devices to aid in her journalism. Due to being on a sabbatical, however, these were left with Viola in Santalune City in Kalos. *'Holo-Caster: '''A Kalosian device that is used for contacting others; it essentially serves the same purpose as the Poké Gear and PokéNav of Johto and Hoenn, however, it has the unique feature of being able to relay messages via holograms, as well as broadcast news. Alexa, upon joining Jason's group, also adjusted his Poké Gear, altering the cell phone feature to function like the Holo Caster; apparently, she does things like this in her off time. *'Recipe Book': After joining with the group, Alexa took over the culinary duties, and, due to frequent travelling from her work, has a small recipe book that she uses to cook meals on the road. Pokémon On Hand , , and . }} is . }} Given Away Trivia *Due to Kalos being based on France, and a few instances within X and Y clearly showing that people from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh speak Japanese, while those from Kalos would speak French, Alexa within the ''Pokémon — Songs of Victory storyline has a noticeable French accent, and often peppers her sentences with phrases of French. The fact that she is a foreigner is also not ignored, unlike the anime, where Ash himself should have had some sort of trouble conversing with anyone in the Unova and Kalos regions, where English and French are spoken respectively.